Enfrentarse al pasado
by JuliaSakura
Summary: SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

Un hombre moreno, de ojos verdes, andaba con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Acompañado de lo que parecia ser su hijo de la mano.

El niño, de apenas 5 años llevaba un helado en la mano, pues hacia mucho calor.

Su padre le habia prometido estar todo el dia en el parque de atracciones y por eso llevaban desde la mañana montandose en todos los cacharritos que habia.

El hombre, que no habia disfrutado mucho en su infancia, lo hacia ahora como si de otro niño se tratase.

papa, no esta todo muy silencioso?-pregunto el niño , parandose de repente.

Habia tenido un mal presentimiento, el corazon latiendole mas rapido de lo normal.

Miro a su padre que tenia los ojos, detrás de unas gafas de montura transparente, entrecerrados.

De repente le agarro la mano mas fuerte y el se asusto realmente. Podia sentir que algo pasaba. Pero su padre solo miraba hacia todos lados.

La gente habia "desaparecido". El pequeño niño, si no fuera porque no creia en la magia, habria pensado que lo era.

Sin embargo el padre si sabia que habia magia. Y podia sentirla. No era nada bueno.

escondete James, escondete rapido!

El niño sin mas echo a correr escondiendose en un sitio cercano a su padre. No se habia escondido del todo cuando unas sombras negras empezaron a aparecer por todos lados.

Podria haber unas vente.

El hombre apreto fuertemente los puños. ¿ como le habian encontrado? ¿que haria ahora? Estaba rodeado y ni si quiera tenia su varita magica.

oh! Si es el gran Harry Potter!-dijo una voz socarrona que el no pudo conocer.

Las otras personas comenzaron tambien a reirse. No podia creer que esto le estuviera pasando.

El habia acabado con el Lord Voldemort hacia ya varios años. ¿cómo ahora tenian que venir a por el?

Claro, no habia hecho nada con los mortifagos, pero de eso , penso, se tendria que ocupar el Ministerio.

Las sombras fueron cerrando el circulo alrededor suyo, pero el seguia sin decir nada.

venga, saca tu varita y pelea. Ya que eres tan poderoso podras con todos nosotros verdad?- dijo esta vez la voz de una mujer.

pero... si no tiene la varita!-dijo un con una falsa preocupacion y todos volvieron a reir.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que estaba totalmente rodeado. Que podia hacer?

Un mortifago levanto su varita y antes de que el pudiera hacer nada ya habia gritado ¡CRUCIO! Y el se encontraba gritando de dolor.

papa!-grito un niño pequeño que recien ahora se dejaba ver con lagrimas en los ojos.

El chico no entendia que estaba pasando. No sabia nada sobre magia y se asusto mucho cuando los vio aparecer de la nada. Pero no podia quedarse escondido mientras su padre gritaba de dolor.

wingardium leviosa-dijo uno de los hombres y a los pocos segundos tenia al pequeño en sus brazos.

Hizo una señal para que pararan el crucio que le estaban haciendo a Harry y este, casi incosciente abrio los ojos para luego llenarse de panico.

Su hijo lloraba intentando zafarse de los brazos de uno de los enmascarados.

y si lo mato?

no...- gimio Harry, pero apenas se escucho.

No tenia fuerzas. Tenia que sacarlas de algun lado, no podia dejar que su hijo muriera, ni que sufriera, solo por ser quien era.

pero mejor le hacemos sufrir un poco que te parece? CRUCIO!-Grito el mismo hombre que tenia a su hijo.

Sabia que no era uno muy fuerte, quizas solo para reirse de el, y luego provocarle cada vez mas daño. Pero no soportaba la idea de ver a su hijo retorciendose del dolor. ¡apenas era un niño!

No supo como pero una luz blanquecina empezo a rodearlo, aun tumbado. Sacando fuerzas de donde pudo se puso en pie. Los mortifagos parecian no ver lo que sucedia, pero el si lo sentia.

Era una gran cantidad de magia, que no sabia de donde salia.

Extendio una mano con la palma abierta sin saber el por que. Solo que algo le decia en su interior que tenia que hacerlo.

Una bola de energia empezo a formarse, una que cada vez era mas grande. Pero las sombras seguian sin poder verla ¿por qué?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la habitacion empezo a llegar mucha gente. No era demasiado grande y apenas cabia la gente. Una voz se alzo por encima de todas.

acabamos de percibir un gran despliegue de magia, que no puede ser nada bueno. Iremos con trasladador- el que hablo fue un hombre mayor, de unos 55 o 60 años.

Empezo a tender a los que tenia cerca unos broches con las insignias de los aurores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alzo la mano, de forma que los enmascarados vieran su palma, y entonces pudo ver los ojos de sorpresa de todos. Recien ahora veian la fuerte pelota de luz.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, iba para ellos.

En pocos segundos estaban todos incoscientes en el suelo.

Corrio tambaleandose hacia su pequeño, que se habia caido y tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Estaba incosciente.

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Abrazo a su hijo fuerte y se puso en pie. Hasta que pudiese llegar al hospital mas cercano... podria pasar de todo.

Pero entonces vio a alguien a quien no esperaba ver en mucho tiempo.

Un auror pelirrojo acaba de aparecer y a los pocos segundos mas aurores.

Se acerco corriendo.

El chico le miraba asombrado, sin poder creer lo que veia.

Ron, llevalo a San Mungo, por favor, llevalo... ya tendremos tiempo de hablar pero esta muy grave y no tengo varita.

El pelirrojo, que aun le miraba asombrado tomo al niño en brazos y echando una mirada a su alrededor, comprobando que todos estaban incoscientes asintio y desaparecio con su hijo.

Harry sabia lo que tocaba ahora, le pedirian explicaciones, le preguntarian, le llevarian al ministerio... y el tendria que volver al mundo magico.

¿Potter? ¿Eres tu?-aquella voz fria le saco de su ensimismamiento. Levanto la mirada verde para fijarse en aquellos ojos plateados –Harry...-dijo usando esta vez su apellido- que... que ha pasado?

Pero el moreno sintio como se derrumbaba en ese instante y caia incosciente. Los brazos de su interlocutor evitaron que callera al abrazarlo fuerte.

Draco, llevemoslo a San Mungo con su hijo, despues seran las interrogaciones.

Pero el rubio seguia sin darse cuenta de nada. Abrazado a aquel hombre tan poderoso, al que ya pensaba que nunca volveria a ve. Sintiendo la tibieza de su piel, a pesar de estar incosciente.

Y la palabra hijo revoloteaba en su mente, haciendole un profundo daño en el corazon.

Draco-esta vez la voz si que le saco de su ensimismamiento. El rubio levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones que le reprochaban algo,¿el que?- tienes que llevarlo, y deja de abrazarlo asi, cualquiera pensaria que te gusta.

Si, ya sabia que le reprocahaba, se acababa de acordar de que el tenia novio.

voy Matt...voy...

saco su trasladador y lo echizo rapidamente, para segundos despues desaparecer con el cuerpo del moreno aun en sus brazos.


	2. CAP2

Abrio los ojos pesadamente. Se encontraba terriblemente cansado aunque, por suerte no sentia dolor en ninguna parte.

La luz blanca del techo dio en su mente la señal de alarma. Se encontraba en un hospital. Y en un hospital magico.

Podia diferenciar ese tipo de luz entre cualquier otro, no en vano habia pasado tanto tiempo de su vida en camas de hospital.

Se incorporo para darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente solo en la habitacion. ¿Dónde estaria su hijo? ¿Qué habia pasado?

Dieron unos toques en la puerta y un medimago de unos 40 años entro con un pergamino desenrollado en la mano. Se notaba que acababa de terminar de leerlo.

Señor Potter?- Harry asintio con la cabeza – me alegra que haya despertado, lleva dos dias incosciente, o mejor dicho durmiendo.

Que me ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta James?

Su hijo esta con la familia Weasly, no sabiamos donde dejarlo cuando le dieron el alta, y ellos se ofrecieron. Como comprendera no hacemos eso siempre, pero es un auror, y hasta me trajeron una foto de el con usted, para demostrarme que erais amigos... espero lo entienda- Esto lo dijo muy atropelladamente.

Sabia que el chico podria ponerle una denuncia inlcuso, pero Harry asintio con una medio sonrisa, agradecido por esa maravillosa familia, que lo apoyaba incluso tantos años despues sin haber sabido nada de el.

Bueno- prosiguio el medimago- Tengo ordenes de que no puedo dejarle salir sin la compañaia de un auror, que no sea el señor Weasly por su puesto.

QUE? Estoy arrestado?-Se exalto poniendose de pie.

Creo que debe tranquilizarse, solo me lo han ordenador. Pero creo que es porque tiene que ir al juicio, y no pueden permitir que te vayas.

Y estar desaparecido durante otros 6 años!-Intervino la voz de Ron.

El pelirrojo asomo la cabeza por la puerta para despues entrar.

Me han avisado a casa de que ya estabas despierto. Como te encuentras?

Ron, gracias por todo...-Empezo el joven, sintiendose nervioso.

Tranquilo, ya hablaremos despues, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos!

Bueno, según lo visto, todo esta bien. Creo que esta tarde le podre dar el alta. Supongo que pronto vendra un auror.

Bien-Dijo Harry, que no se encontraba nada animado.

Si me disculpan...

El medico salio de la puerta con una enorme sensacion de tranquilidad. No le habia ido tan mal.

Habia pensado que el chico montaria un escandalo, pero estaba contento de que lo hubiera tomado todo con tranquilidad.

Mientras en la habitacion del hospital Harry miraba de reojo a Ron, el cual estaba dando paseos por la habitacion, un tanto nervioso.

Harry...-Comenzo dudoso.- mm como sabras James esta en casa.- el ojiverde solo asintio con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en el- El no sabia nada de magia y... tuvimos que darle una charla. Pero creo que se lo ha tomado muy bien!-Añadio al ver que Harry se tensaba.

Yo no queria que el supiese... no queria...-Dijo el muchacho con una voz triste.- Pero sabia que algun dia llegaria. ¿Esta cabreado?

No, pero dice que tiene que hablar contigo. Es muy maduro sabes.

Esto animo un poco a Harry, que lanzo una pequeña sonrisa.

Le preguntamos por su madre, para llevarla con ella. Pero dijo que no tenia madre...

No, no la tiene...- Ahora el moreno si que sono cortante.

Se mordio el labio al darse cuenta de que quizas habia sonado demasiado brusco. Pero Ron, que ya conocia a su amigo se esperaba algo asi, por lo que no quiso forzarle.

Se lleva muy bien con Lauren, mi hija.

No sabia que tenias una hija...

No sabias nada de nosotros Harry.- Ambos suspiraron con pesadez- Por que te fuiste?

El moreno apreto los puños fuertemente y bajo la mirada. No podia decirle, no aun.

No... No puedo...

Lo se lo se, ya hablaremos cuando estes listo. Al final me case con Hermione.- En eso una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de ambos.

Cuando Harry se habia marchado ellos ya eran pareja, aunque nada totalmente serio.

Me alegro tanto por vosotros...- No pudo evitar decirlo con un tono algo melancolico.

Bueno, cuando te den el alta vendras a casa verdad?

Harry miro a su amigo fijamente. Sabia que tendria que ir a algun lugar magico. Y que mejor sitio que casa de Ron?

Asintio con la cabeza y el pelirrojo se acerco para apretarle un poco el hombro.

Si, despues de tanto tiempo, seguian siendo amigos.

La puerta sono y sin esperar a que nadie contestara se abrio.

Por ella entro el jefe de aurores, lo que hizo que Ron se pusiera de pie inmediatamente, apenas unos segundos para mostrarle respeto, y despues se sentara.

El hombre sonrio un poco forzadamente, dirigiendose hacia el moreno.

Sr Potter... como supongo habra sido informado tendra que tener vigilancia las 24 horas del dia, hasta que se realice el juicio. Debera vivir en el mundo magico, aunque se le esta permitido salir al muggle. Tiene ya un lugar donde vivir?

Vivira conmigo señor- intervino Ron.

Oh bien Sr Weasly. Debera alojar tambien al auror encargado de su vigilancia.

Por supuesto.

A Harry todo le parecia ridiculo. El no queria tener a nadie siguiendole los talones a todas horas. Solo queria estar tranquilo. Por que no le dejaban en paz? Solo pedia eso...

Entonces, ire a decirle que pase- Dfue hacia la puerta para asomar solo la cabeza y haciendo un gesto la abrio mas, pasando el completamente.

Segundos despues un chico rubio de ojos grises entraba.

Sr Potter, Draco Malfoy sera quien estara a su cargo. Si me disculpan...

Y sin mas salio dejando un tenso ambiente en la habitacion.

Bueno, no esta mal tampoco eh? Si supieran que vosotros en verdad no os odiabais no os habrian asignado juntos- Dijo Ron que fue a estrechar la mano de Draco con una sonrisa.

Pero este solo tenia la vista fija en los verdes ojos de Harry. El moreno le miraba con un profundo odio, y eso le dolia mas que nada.

Eh Harry, y esa mirada?- Volvio a intervenir el pelirrojo.

¿Eh?- El chico sacudio la cabeza y miro medio atontado a su amigo.

Habia sido demasiado claro, solo por un despiste. No queria llamar la atencion demasiado.

Harry... Hola- dijo Draco timidamente. Se sentia demasiado inseguro ante el joven.

Hola Malfoy.-Quizas sono demasiado cortante porque los otros dos en la habitacion se miraron interrogativamente.

Hace mucho que no me llamabas asi... mmm antes de que te fueras eramos amigos. Te acuerdas?-Se veia que el rubio estaba nervioso, pues no paraba de mirar primero al moreno y luego a Ron.

Si, amigos!- Respondio ironicamente Harry.

No te entiendo.- Dijo con total sinceridad el rubio.

No habia esperado una reaccion asi del ojiverde. Tendria que ser el quien estuviera enfadado. Hacia casi 6 años que no se veian.

Se habia marchado sin si quiera despedirse! Y eso que eran amigos. Porque si, a partir del 6 año, Harry y Draco se hicieron los mejores amigos. Uniendose el ruvio al trio maravilla.

Y los cuatro fueron desde entonces una piña. Hasta que Harry se marcho. Y entonces solo quedo el, destrozado, con Ron y Hermione.

Quizas entonces se hicieron estos tres mas unidos, pues todos echaban de menos al moreno.

Quedaban a menudo, y nadie podria decir que de pequeños se pasaban los dias insultandose mutuamente.

Da igual, mira, te ha tocado vigilarme no? Pues bien, no quiero pasar ese tiempo discutiendo. No te metas en mi vida y no intentes ser amigo mio y todo estara bien.

Las palabras que dijo fueron demasiado cortantes. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Estaba demasiado cansado.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Cuando abrio los ojos era Hermione la que estaba sentada a su lado.

Le miraba con una bella sonrisa en el rostro. Le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi le corta la respiracion.

Como estas Harry?

Bien, solo estoy cansado. Que hora es?

Son las 6 de la tarde. Ron ha ido a buscar al medico para que te den el alta. James se ha quedado con Molly. Te he echado de menos Harry!

Una lagrimia empezo a caer por el rostor de la muchacha y entonces el se sintio culpable.

No se habia dado cuenta de que quizas estaba haciendo sufrir a los demas con su precipitada decision.

Agarro la mano de la chica y la apreto fuertemente, intentando darle algo de apollo.

Draco esta fuera, dice que preferia esperar alli.- Intento escrutar los ojos verdes de su amigo, buscando una respuesta, pero al ver que no la encontraba, se decidio a seguir.- Me han contado lo que has dicho. Draco esta muy mal...

Bueno, solo queria dejarle las cosas claras.

Pero Harry, con lo unidos que estabais! Si a veces me ponia celosa porque pensaba que era mas amigo tuyo que nosotros! Luego me di cuenta de que no podia ponerme celosa por eso, pero aun asi, os llevabais muy bien...

Si, pero eso era antes. Ahora no.

La chica se quedo en silencio mordiendose el labio. Tenia ganas de preguntar el motivo de todo, pero no se atrevia. Respiro fuertemente y endurecio su mirada.

Por que te fuiste Harry?

El moreno solo nego con la cabeza. Sentia algo oprimiendole el pecho y no aguanto mas. Una lagrima empezo a caer por su mejilla, y despues la siguieron mas.

Sin darse cuenta el llanto se hacia mas fuerte, produciendo sacudidas en su cuerpo.

Sintio como Hermione le rodeaba con los brazos y le besaba en el pecho.

Lo que no se dio cuenta es de que un rubio observaba todo desde la puerta, demasiado triste quizas.

OoOo Notas de la autora oOoO

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Muchas gracias a los que me dejasteis review. Por cierto, ya se como contestarlos! Asi que prometo que esta vez si os respondere.

Un beso.


End file.
